


After All

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Framework, Friendship, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Skye's failing miserably at trying not to get attached to life in the Framework (specifically, Grant). It doesn't help that she's on edge because of an upcoming mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Agents of SHIELD nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.

Skye didn’t want to become attached to the Framework - or Ward, who hadn’t been kidnapped by John Garrett or brainwashed by him in this reality - but it happened anyway. She tried to kill him when he first woke up and she realized what was happening but then he joked with her about leaving the toilet seat up and something inside her just snapped in that moment. She hadn’t trusted him at first but that gradually changed. And now Skye was trying to help him take down Hydra _and_ save May at the same time. It wasn’t easy, especially since she hadn’t found Jemma yet. Was her friend safe and okay? What about everybody else? This whole scenario was terrifying but at least (and she couldn’t believe she was saying this) she had Grant to calm her down. “What happens if you get hurt?” Skye frantically questioned after he explained his plan to get into Hydra headquarters - the Triskelion.

“I’m not going to get hurt, Skye. How many times have we gone over this plan now? Pieces solving a puzzle, baby.” He grinned at her and then winked.

She rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you think that actually works on me. Did it work on her?” Thank God Grant knew the truth now - Skye ended up spilling everything once he figured out something wasn’t right and confronted her. She had tried to stall and avoid the situation but it hadn’t worked out very well. And at least he was willing to help both her and try to stop Hydra at the same time.

Grant rolled his eyes this time. “It did,” he grumbled. “Come on, do we have to go over this plan again just to reassure you that everything won’t go to shit? I know you’re worried and it’s kind of adorable but it’s also irritating. Just be glad I love you so much.”

When it hit them both what he had just said, Skye cringed and he winced. “Your Skye’s very lucky,” she finally offered after a few minutes of awkward silence.

“Thanks, but I’m the lucky one. I still can’t believe she fell in love with me.” 

The goofy grin on his face thawed her heart just a bit and she impulsively hugged him. Stunned at first, he embraced her back a few seconds later. “Wow, you’re really warm,” Skye murmured, suddenly content to never move.

Grant laughed. “Thanks?” 

“I never want to move again.” Fuck, had she said that out loud? What the hell was she thinking? This was only going to end badly and they all knew it. God, where was Trip to calm her down? He wasn’t exactly real either but at least she could talk to him about the shit bothering her. 

Right on the cue, somebody knocked on the door and the two of them reluctantly moved apart. “Do I have to break this door down?” Trip called.

She sighed in relief. “Just open the fucking door! Don’t you have a key anyway? I remember those exact words coming out of your mouth when you barged in here the other day! Don’t be shy now!”

“Hey, I’ve walked in on you two having sex enough times that I don’t want to do it again, girl,” he told her as the door opened and he strolled right in like he owned the place.

Grant side-eyed him. “Um, excuse me? That wasn’t on your mind the other day,” he teased.

“You’re both idiots so I can’t win. What the hell I am supposed to do?” Skye complained as she watched their shenanigans.

“Did you make pancakes or was this whole trip worthless? Trip pressed.

“You are obsessed with his pancakes.” Skye could only shake her head at their antics, amused and wishing this was actually happening in the real world.

Grant and Trip stared at her. “That sounds dirty,” her boyfriend pointed out.

“Good, because that’s what I was aiming for.” 

“And fine, I’ll make pancakes. Skye, you want anything?” Grant might as well go all out at this point since Trip clearly wanted food and wouldn’t leave him alone until he got any.

“Nah, I’m good. Go have fun in the kitchen.” She smirked at the look of mock outrage on both their faces and went to see if there was anything on TV. 

“You heard her! Go make my pancakes, please,” Trip ordered as he followed Grant into the kitchen.

Skye could almost pretend this was normal and tried to focus on the TV as her heart started breaking. She tried to focus on the bickering in the kitchen to keep herself amused and distracted, and at least it worked for a few minutes.

 

Trip eventually left after going over the plan with both of them (again), and now Skye and Grant were left alone to carry it out together. “I can’t believe we’re actually about to walk right into the building as if we belong there. So many things could go wrong!” she hissed at him before they went in.

“It’s broad daylight. We probably shouldn’t be talking about this right now,” he pointed out.

She looked all around them and then narrowed her eyes at something. “Do they have cars with the Hydra logo on it? What the hell?”

“That’s what you’re focusing on? Priorities,” he told her.

“Well, excuse me for getting distracted,” Skye replied, on high alert and checking to see if they were being watched. 

“No, you’re not distracted. You’re stalling,” Grant corrected her. He understood why she was freaking out but they had this. As long as they stuck to the plan, nothing could go wrong (but of course, something always did. He just didn’t think Skye wanted to hear it). “Do you need me to hug you again?”

She couldn’t believe this was actually happening and told him so. “It’d be nice but no. Let’s do this.” 

They walked into the Triskelion and were about to head into the elevator when Skye stopped dead in her tracks because a sudden wave of fear overwhelmed her again. “Skye?” questioned a concerned Grant.

Skye’s eyes darted around their surroundings as she checked to make sure no one was listening to them. “Grant, what if something happens? You could be walking into a trap!” Why was she freaking out like this? He wasn’t even real but she couldn’t help but worry about his safety and well-being. “This could be suicide!”

“Not if I don’t die,” he shot back.

The deja vu hit Skye like a train as fear continued to squeeze her heart. Why must he have a death wish? He had died, and it killed her, even though she hadn’t wanted to admit it at the time. “Grant, be serious for once in your life.”

Confused as to why she was reacting like this, he put his arms around her waist to comfort her. Skye responded by putting her hand on his hip and stared at him in concern. “Skye, I can’t promise you that I won’t die on a mission. You know the nature of our work. Are you always this worried about your team?”

“No,” she admitted with a whisper. “I don’t know why I’m acting like this.” Damn it, she needed to calm down and do her job. 

“I think you’re worried about everything right now - your friends, me, what’s happening in the world you’re from. It’s okay to be scared, Skye, but you don’t have to be. You’re the most confident woman I’ve ever known, and you’re an amazing spy. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her before pulling away. “And I fell in love with you the instant I saw you for all of those reasons.”

“I love you too,” Skye responded as he stepped away from her and grinned.

“Now let’s go do our jobs and kick some Hydra ass. We’ll meet back at our rendezvous point in an hour and a half.” Grant smirked at her and then took off.

It didn’t hit Skye what she had said to Grant until she was halfway up to May’s office. The grin plastered on her face slid away. Oh no. This was bad. She couldn’t get attached to this world, to Grant Ward. It was a terrible idea and only going to hurt her in the end when she had to leave.

Skye was utterly _fucked_.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/BRG75FrAGCg/) picture of Chloe and Brett that was posted yesterday.


End file.
